Give Me Love
by Alice D.K.W
Summary: La organizacion fue destruida, nuestro querido detective Shinichi Kudo volvera a su vida que lucho por tenerla de vuelta ¿podra ser facil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola¡ Que tal -^^-¡**

**Despues de leer y ver Detective Conan para asi construir esta historia de mi pareja Favorita Shinichi & Ran (ShinRan o como gusten :3)**

**Declaracion: Detective Conan y sus personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama **

**Disfruten¡ :DDD**

* * *

**Give Me Love**

Capítulo 1: "Te protegeré de todo"

Lo que comenzó afín llego a su fin, la organización había sido destruida gracias a la CIA, el FBI y el intelecto de Shinichi Kudo, a excepción de Vermouth ella desapareció sin dejar rastro pero no hay de qué preocuparse ya que no representa peligro ya no más, pero esa es otra historia.

Se encontraba un adolecente de cabello café y ojos azules vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla Kenny, camiseta azul rey, chaqueta de cuero negra y una bufanda negra caminando en las calles frías y nocturnas de Beika era invierno después de todo, hasta que termino su recorrido en la Agencia de Detectives Mouri así volteándose para quedar frente a las escaleras subiendo escalón por escalón que lo llevarían a la puerta de la oficina.

Anteriormente el chico le había mandado un mensaje a Ran por celular que decía:

"Ran, voy a volver así que iré yo personalmente a la Agencia para hablar contigo, pero por favor que tu padre no este quiero que solo estemos los dos. Shinichi"

El joven detective coloco su mano en la perilla de la puerta así girándola para entrar en ese instante ahí estaba Ran vestida con un short de mezclilla gris que dejaba ver sus hermosas y blancas piernas, un suéter rojo y un gorro negro, esperándolo como ya lo había hecho estaba sentada en el sofá, ella lo miro he inevitablemente lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas.

-Shinichi… ¿en verdad has vuelto?-dijo la Karateka con timidez sin quitar la vista del detective para asegurarse de que no fuera una ilusión –

-Si ¡por supuesto que sí! , mira que eres llorona… deja de llorar Ran – le dijo el detective a la karateka acercándose a ella para sentarse a su lado en el sofá –

-¿Esta vez no te iras sin decir nada? ¿Ya no me dejaras sola? contéstame Shini…- dijo Ran llorando pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los brazos del detective la rodearon, así dejando a la karateka sorprendida-

-Esta vez me quedare a tu lado, ya no te dejare sola nunca más y tampoco… te…. te mentiré. – le dijo al oído el detective a la karateka besando su oreja en cual eso ruborizo a la chica , ese abrazo la hacía sentirse protegida por él y parecía que ya no la quisiera soltar, Ran podía sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de Shinichi –

-Shinichi…. ¿a qué te refieres a que me mentiste?-dijo la karateka al detective-

-Ran… por favor…escucha la historia con atención que no lo volveré a repetir ese día que fuimos a Tropical Land y yo seguí a ese hombre vestido de traje negro y gafas oscuras…-el detective dejo de abrazarla pero sin alejarse de ella –

Así comenzó a hablar Shinichi bajando su cabeza de tal forma de que su flequillo le ocultara parte de su rostro, le conto toda la verdad le tomo una hora contárselo detalladamente pues quería que lo supiera totalmente todo, la organización , lo de la CIA , lo de Eisuke Hondo y el FBI incluso le dijo sobre Ai Haibara que en realidad era Shiho Miyano que perdió a su hermana mayor Akemi Miyano y de la APTX 4869 que los encogió a ambos convirtiéndolos en Ai Haibara y Conan Edogawa y finalizando con cómo fue destruida la organización. En la habitación reinaba el silencio cuando Shinichi termino de decirle la verdad, Ran lo miraba con una enorme tristeza jamás había imaginado que le hubiera ocultado todo eso.

-Acaso no confiabas en mi Shinichi…-dijo la Karateka rompiendo así el silencio de la habitación-

-¡No! ¡Ran! no fue por eso yo no te quería poner en peligro, si te hubiera contado la verdad antes tu… ¡hubieras sido la que más peligro correrías! Ellos podían… haberte…-dijo el detective alterado y aterrado al imaginarse a que Ran hubiera muerto él nunca se lo perdonaría-

-Shinichi…-Ran lo miraba sorprendida, Shinichi preocuparse por ella siempre lo había soñado no pensaba que en realidad si lo hacía siempre lo había hecho incluso desde niños-

-Ran…enserio creeme si te hubiera pasado algo yo no lo aguantaría… nunca me lo perdonaría…yo…-dijo Shinichi con una profunda tristeza en verdad no lo soportaría-

Ran se acercó a Shinichi así abrazándolo, el detective en corresponder el abrazo y puso sus brazos en la cintura de la karateka, los brazos y el cuerpo de Ran eran tan cálidos y Shinichi se dejó llevar por ellos y cerrando sus ojos para así disfrutar ese calor.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… siempre estuviste conmigo incluso como Conan no dejabas que tu ausencia me afectara y estuviste alegrándome, cuidándome y protegiéndome Shinichi… incluso aunque lo hiciste como Conan después de todo fuiste tú…- le dijo la karateka abrazando al detective dejándolo atónito.

El detective se separó un poco del abrazo de la karateka levantando su mano y la puso en la mejilla de la chica haciendo que se miraran ambos fijamente a los ojos y casi perderse en ellos.

-Ran no solamente vine a decirte esto también vine a decirte que….Yo….yo…..- dijo el detective

Pero antes de que Shinichi pudiera terminar Ran hablo mirando profundamente los ojos azules del detective.

-Te amo Shinichi…ahora lo tengo más claro….todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te amo Shinichi Kudo más de lo que imaginas incluso no le dije todo a Conan de lo que sentía por Shinichi…. Así que el resto lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo –dijo Ran girando su cabeza hacia la cálida mano de Shinichi besando la palma con cariño-

Shinichi se quedó pasmado por un momento, ella lo había dicho antes pero siendo Conan y nunca siendo el mismo, Shinichi ahora podía responderle se acercó a ella besando su frente y sonriendo suavemente tomando un gran respiro y reuniendo todo su coraje se bajó para quedar frente al rostro de la karateka y decirle.

-Fuiste muy rápida…. no me dejaste terminar cuando iba a decirte lo mismo… Ran yo también Te amo más que nada en este mundo, siempre ocupas un lugar en mi mente y adoro verte sonreír y me dolía verte sufrir cuando no estaba es por eso que como Conan siempre trataba de animarte, eres tan hermosa como un ángel, con tu presencia haces que mi vida sea maravillosa, simplemente Te amo Ran.-dijo el detective con suavidad y seriedad para que la karateka se lo tomara enserio-

Fue como esa vez Londres, Shinichi la miraba con las mejillas teñidas de un hermoso color rosa y Ran también, ambos con ese particular brillo en sus ojos y así acercando sus rostros lentamente para unir sus labios en su Primer Beso con los parpados Semi-Abiertos y así cerrándolos poco a poco mientras sus labios se acercan estando a solo un milímetro de probar esos labios que desde siempre había querido besar el detective susurro.

-Ran….-

La karateka estaba totalmente hipnotizada el mundo había desaparecido, en ese instante solo existían ellos, la respiración del detective chocaba en ella y susurro también la karateka en el mismo tono apasionado de Shinichi.

-Shinichi….-

Cerrando sus ojos completamente dejándose llevar, el detective unió sus labios con los de la karateka y así comenzó a moverlos dulcemente y con ternura y así ambos sintieron millones de sensaciones, el beso al principio fue lento y tierno para después convertirse en rápido, largo y apasionado. Ninguno quería dejar de probar esas sensaciones eran como un dulce néctar que solo el otro podría darle y nadie más. Shinichi cambio de posición su mano que se encontraba en la mejilla de Ran y ahora colocarla en la nuca de ella para que así profundizar el beso, la karateka no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada así que abrazo el cuello del detective y también permitiéndole paso a la traviesa lengua del joven detective para que bailaran sus lenguas en un baile. La falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones se hizo presente como consecuencia se separaron solo unos cuantos milímetros y así escuchar la respiración agitada del otro. Apenas el famoso Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI se recuperó y se acercó a la oreja de la Karateka diciéndole suavemente.

-Realmente Te amo Ran – le susurro sensualmente al oído y lo mordió delicadamente-

-Shi…ni..chi.. Yo también Te amo – dijo Ran con dificultad ya que Shinichi la llenaba de mucha pasión-

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con una enorme felicidad de que desde este día no solo volverían a estar juntos y jamás se volverían a separar, sino que también la vida de ambos sería mucho mejor.

-Bueno, Ran ¿A dónde lo mandaste a tu padre?-pregunto Shinichi con curiosidad-

-Oh, es raro que preguntes por mi padre Shinichi ¿acaso cuando eras Conan te encariñaste con él?- dijo Ran con tono burlón –

-¡Por supuesto que no! Déjate de bromas Ran que no era gracioso cuando me golpeaba la cabeza -dijo Shinichi enfadado mientras que Ran se reía de el-

-Está bien, pensaba decirle que se fuera con sus amigos a jugar mahjong pero decidió irse a hablar con mi madre, quizás afín decidió arreglarse y volverán a estar ¡juntos!- dijo Ran feliz con una gran sonrisa-

Shinichi se deleitó al verla así de feliz realmente amaba mirarla sonreír y así causo que en el rostro del detective se dibujara una sonrisa sincera , Ran es la única que puede hacerlo sonreír así cada momento que pasaba con ella eran siempre especiales e inolvidables , aunque a veces pelearan siempre se terminaban reconciliando ,pensar que nuevamente volvería a tener esa vida que tanto echaba de menos, al menos la APTX 4869 y al encontrarse con la Organización de los hombres de negro tuvo sus beneficios ya que le dieron muchas enseñanzas de la vida que nunca olvidara y sobre todo a apreciar su identidad y valorar la compañía de sus seres queridos

****CONTINUARA****

* * *

Próximo Capitulo: "El regreso del detective"

**WoW ¡ mi primer fic que publico *^*¡**

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado¡ **

**Acepto opiniones , criticas etc ¡para poder mejorar *-***

**Minimo o espero que esta historia tenga o llegue a los 10 capitulos y seran algo largos :V tratare de sacar un capitulo cada semana o almenos actualizare seguido -^^-**

**Me temo que soy algo pervertida y tal vez dentro de este fan fic habra un poco de Lemmon ... solo un poco (eso ni me lo creo yo xD , pero tratare de hacerlo)Quiero que este Fic sea algo "realista" con la serie y la personalidad de los personajes concuerden con el de esta historia =u=, tambien me rompere mucho la cabeza ya que agregare casos a la historia por que un DC sin casos no es DC ¿no lo creen?.**

**Alice WDTK¡ *^*/**

**Bye Bye ¡**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola¡**_

_**Aqui les traigo el Capitulo II**_

_**Le agradesco a todas las personas que estan leyendo mi Fic -^^- gracias por su tiempo y atencion.**_

_**Declaracion: Detective Conan y sus personajes pertenecen a gosho aoyama.**_

_**¡Disfruten¡**_

* * *

**_Give Me Love_**

Capitulo 2 :"El regreso del detective"

Ran se levantó del sofá para así preparar algo de Te para los dos y charlar un poco ya que a pesar de que fuera de noche aún era temprano.

-Y...Shinichi ¿volveras a la escuela? Pues ya tienes tu cuerpo nuevamente y todos te extrañamos en especial el equipo de Futbol de la escuela, dicen que les haces falta- dijo Ran mientras caminaba hacia la mesa colocando las tazas de Té en ella y sentándose otra vez al lado de Shinichi y ambos tomando un poco de sus tazas correspondientes-

-Si así es, volveré a retomar mi vida que me fue arrebatada por la organización, y no solo tendré mi vida de vuelta también estaré nuevamente de tu lado Ran y esta vez no me iré y si lo hago te permitiré que me des un buen golpe digno de ti y me detengas – dijo el Shinichi-

-¿Estás seguro maniático de los misterios?, sin duda serán de mis mejores golpes – dijo Ran con un tono amenazante y tronando sus puños haciendo que Shinichi le entrara un poco de miedo-

-Si estoy seguro después de todo me lo merezco – dijo Shinichi con un suspiro-

-Shinichi… idiota ¡-dijo Ran fingiendo enfado pero acercándose al detective para besarlo de nuevo uniendo sus labios con los de el-

Sus alientos se mezclaron y sus lenguas se encontraron para juntarse entre ellas. Ran se separó de Shinichi para volver a llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, el detective se quedó observándola con una sonrisa característica de un hombre totalmente enamorado.

-¿Y eso porque fue, Ran?-Pregunto sensualmente el detective-

-Porque eso no pasara ya que se lo prometí a Kazuha-Chan que cuando volvieras nunca te dejaría ir – dijo la karateka imitando el tono del detective-

-Entonces…. ¿puedes por favor convertirte en mi Novia?, sé que habrá muchos problemas por delante no puedo decir a la ligera "te protegeré de todo" pero aun así quiero estar a tu lado sin importar lo que pueda pasar- dijo Shinichi mirando profundamente los ojos de la karateka-

La karateka se levantó de golpe del sofá tomando con sus dos manos la chaqueta negra del detective así levantándolo también del sofá y alzando su rostro para ver a Shinichi directamente alos ojos con determinación apretando la chaqueta de este con fuerza y diciendo.

-No… no quiero que me digas que me protegerás ya hiciste lo suficiente… ¡después de todo este tiempo el maniático del misterio habla de problemas ¡¿acaso eres estúpido? , esta vez déjame protegerte y así…. Es raro voy a tener a mi propio novio...-Finalizo la joven karateka abrazando al detective y el correspondiendo el abrazo, la karateka reposo su cabeza en el pecho del chico-

-Puedo escucharlo… el corazón de Shinichi- dijo Ran en sus pensamientos-

-Ran…desearía tener este momento por siempre, pero debo irme ya se está haciendo tarde y estaremos en problemas si tu padre me ve aquí a estas horas- dijo Shinichi con reproche ya que él quería quedarse un poco más, pero conociendo a Kogoro no quería meter en problemas a Ran-

La karateka suspiro y guio al detective a la salida y cuando estaban afuera nieve empezó a caer sobre la ciudad de Beika, la pareja se quedaron observándolos asombrados ya que se veían hermosos.

-Bueno Ran… me tengo que ir nos vemos después ¡Hasta mañana¡- dijo el detective dejando a la karateka corriendo como la última vez en Tropical Land causando que a Ran le entrara un gran miedo-

Shinichi se fue alejando cada vez más ocultándose en la nieve poco a poco cosa que la Karateka no pudo aguantar y grito su nombre de tal forma que esta vez el detective pudo escucharlo, ella se acercaba rápidamente al hasta que llegó para quedarse frente a frente.

La karateka tomo la bufanda del detective poniéndola en la nuca de este para así acercar sus rostros y a la vez sus labios volverlos a rozar, mientras el detective seguía sorprendido nunca había visto esa faceta en ella aunque le gustaba tenerla así, la karateka sabía que se encontraban en un lugar en que la gente pasaba y los miraría ya que era la calle pero llegando a una solución para que así no vieran como se besaban jalo la bufanda del chico también profundizando aún más el beso y ocultando así sus rostros sonrojados en especial el de ella.

Fue el beso más largo que ambos se dieron durante todo el día, la chica exploraba la boca del detective con enorme pasión y el también hacia lo mismo con el de la karateka, a pesar de la inexperiencia de ambos saboreaban sus labios. Los labios de Ran eran tan delicados calidos y largo rato de separaron pero solo milímetro para escuchar claramente la respiración agitada del otro.

-Ran… tranquila esta vez no será como Tropical Land que no volví, esta vez nos veremos mañana en la escuela y también creo que ahora podrás aguantar unas cuentas horas sin mi después de nuestros besos – dijo Shinichi besando la punta de la nariz de Ran –

-Si… disculpa es que me asuste un poco pero también es que… dijo Ran sin terminar de hablar dejando a Shinichi con curiosidad-

-Es que... ¿que? Ran – pregunto el detective con enorme curiosidad-

-Están maravilloso... tan solo cuando nuestros labios se acarician- dijo Ran con ligero sonrojo mientras que Shinichi se convirtió en un tomate humano al escucharla y la karateka al darse cuenta sonrio-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Shinichi , iré por ti a tu casa – dijo la karateka besando la mejilla del detective y retirándose para irse de vuelta a la agencia con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando al detective hechizado con ese beso en su mejilla subiendo su mano para tocar ese lugar sonriendo con suave rubor en sus mejillas-

-Esa Ran… realmente me considero un tipo afortunado- dijo el detective aun sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su casa para poder descansar ya que a partir de mañana volvería a su vida pero sin duda mejoro, después de todo en que lo convirtieran en niño tuvo sus ventajas ya que pudo conocer más personas y no solo eso sino que ahora la que había sido todo este tiempo su amiga de la infancia se había convertido en su novia así que sin duda mañana sería un buen día.

* * *

En la mansión kudo , el detective se encontraba durmiendo en su cama pero fue despertado de su sueño por los rayos de luz que salían de las cortinas de su ventana, levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose al ventanal abriendo las cortinas y ver la luz del sol con claridad.

-Los primeros rayos de luz que veo con mis propios ojos – dijo el detective con tono reflexivo y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-

Después de tanto tiempo podía estar en su casa con normalidad y sin preocupaciones, se tomó una ducha para cambiarse de ropa ya que dentro de poco llegaría Ran y así ponerse su uniforme de instituto, salió de su habitación con el uniforme ya puesto bajando las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y preparar su desayuno, con su pan tostado con mermelada de fresa le son suficientes como siempre para después lavarse los dientes.

Había recuperado su rutina matutina en cual le daba alegría poder tener su vida de vuelta aunque con algunos cambios que le agradaban, el detective noto la presencia de alguien que lo estaba observando en cual al voltear se llevó una sorpresa, una niña de 7 años, cabello corto color castaño claro y ojos azules, vestida con una falda corta de color rosa y sudadera blanca, era la culpable y al verla este le sonrió

-Oh, Hola Haibara , que te trae a mi casa tan temprano y entrar sin avisar – dijo shinichi acercándose ala pequeña científica y agachándose para estar a su altura-

-Quería asegurarme de que no hayas bajado la guardia en cual por lo que veo no es así – dijo secamente la científica al detective-

- Veo que sigues teniendo tu hermoso carácter – le contesto el detective con sarcasmo –

-Pero si quiero volver a iniciar mi vida como Ai Haibara debo actuar más de mi edad o al menos superficial- dijo la científica-

-Exactamente y bueno dime la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí, mi instinto me dice que no es solo por eso- dijo el detective a la pequeña científica dándole palmaditas en la cabeza tratándola como hermana pequeña-

-Como se esperaba de Shinichi Kudo el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI, pues es por esto que vine a verte, pensé que te habías vuelto distraído pero creo que la culpable es Mouri-san – dijo Haibara fríamente secando de su mochila un periódico en cual se lo dio al joven detective y este tomándolo-

-¿Culpa de Ran? A que te refieres Haiba…- Shinichi no termino de Hablar, del asombro sus ojos se abrieron como platos-

En el periódico en la portada se encontraba una foto de él y Ran besándose al ver esto el detective se levantó y se sentó en una silla del comedor en cual la pequeña científica lo siguió también sentándose ella en una silla de enfrente y así el joven detective comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"EL REGRESO DE SHINICHI KUDO"

Después de la noticia de que el detective todo este tiempo no se había hablado de el ya que este desapareció sin dejar rastro porque perseguía a una organización muy peligrosa conocida como "Los Hombres de Negro" y volverse mundialmente conocido por este hecho y más por su temprana edad ser tan inteligente y astuto, como se esperaba del hijo de Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo .

Alfin se le vio enamorado ya que en la noche del día de ayer se le vio muy cariñoso con la hija de "Kogoro el durmiente" y de "La Reina de la sala tribunal" Ran Mouri, se sabe que son amigos de la infancia y salieron juntos a Tropical Land, pero ahora alfin se les ve como una pareja, en la fotografía no se alcanza a ver sus rostros debido a la bufanda negra pero los testigo afirman sus identidades.

Las fans del detective están muy celosas y envidian a la chica pero mientras su ídolo este feliz para ellas está bien. ¿Este será el comienzo de un Nuevo amor entre Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri? Les informaremos cuando tendremos más noticias.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Exclamo el detective, realmente no se esperaba esto-

-Por lo que veo estas igual de confundido que yo, quizás más – dijo la científica-

-¡Por supuesto que yo estoy más confundido que tu Haibara!- dijo el detective mientras que la pequeña científica se burlaba de el-

- ¿Y? – Dijo la científica-

-¿Y?- pregunto el detective-

- ¿Qué sucedió ayer? Dijiste que solo irías a decirle a Mouri la verdad pero te tardaste mucho y cuando regresaste tenías cara de idiota – dijo Haibara recordando la cara del detective-

El detective se sonrojo al recordar lo de ayer ya que a pesar de que fue a decirle la verdad a Ran y todo lo relacionado a la Organización también se convirtió en su novia y que se besaron 3 veces, Haibara al notar que tenía nuevamente esa cara de idiota empezó a deducir lo que había sucedido.

-¿No le hiciste nada indecente, verdad Kudo - Kun? – Pregunto la pequeña científica algo enojada y amenazantemente ya que después de todo Ran se parecía a su querida y difunta hermana Akemi Miyano y también quería protegerla –

- ¡Claro que no! Aun no sería capaz de hacer "eso" con ella o almenos que me lo permitiera – dijo el detective aún más ruborizado-

- Detective Pervertido – dijo la pequeña científica mirando con enfado al chico-

-¡Bueno eso no es lo importante ¿Cómo es que nos vieron?- dijo Shinichi-

- Se encontraban cerca de ahí ya que se había inaugurado un restaurante , cuando vieron la "escenita" de ustedes dos , pues gracias a la fama de sus padres es que llamaron la atención en especial tu Kudo-kun , Hijo de Yusaku Kudo famoso escritor de novelas de misterio y Yukiko Fujimine legendaria actriz- le respondió la científica-

-Cierto, pero bueno que se puede hacer ya no me importa lo que diga la prensa… soy feliz con Ran- dijo el detective sonriendo –

Al verlo la pequeña científica sonrió melancólicamente, se levantó de la silla tomando su mochila para irse.

-¿Ya te vas Haibara? – dijo Shinichi –

-¡Por supuesto¡ al igual que tu- dijo Haibara saliendo por la puerta trasera en la que entro-

-Debo de olvidarme ya de el pues su corazón le pertenece a alguien más y él es feliz así- dijo entre pensamiento la pequeña científica dirigiéndose a la casa del profesor agasa ya que ahí le esperaban la Liga Juvenil de detectives-

-¡Es verdad¡ Ran vendrá dentro de poco!- dijo el detective-

Terminando de hacer lo que le faltaba para ir a la escuela, sonó el timbre y ya sabía que era Ran pues la última vez que tuvo su cuerpo tocaba el timbre sin parar-

-¡Ya voy Ran!- grito el detective –

Shinichi salió de su casa y vio a Ran esperándolo vistiendo el uniforme del Teitan pero por alguna razón ahora la vio mucho más hermosa con el

-Buenos días Shinichi- dijo la Karateka alegremente-

-Buenos días Ran –contesto el también alegremente y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la escuela y la chica siguiéndolo-

-¿ya te enteraste? Shinichi..-pregunto Ran-

-Si, Haibara esta mañana fue a mi casa y me mostro el periódico y ¿tu?- dijo Shinichi-

-Sonoko me llamo en la madrugada toda alterada, me explico la situación en cual su abuelo estaba muy enojado- dijo ran recordando-

- Ya me lo esperaba… ese anciano debe de estar igual o más enfadado que cuando se trataba de Kaitou Kid- dijo Shinichi-

-Es un hecho de seguro está muy enojado…-dijo Ran suspirando-

-Y ¿ati?- pregunto el detective-

-¿Huh?-dijo la karateka-

-¿No te molesta que seamos el centro de atención en los medios de comunicación- dijo el detective-

-No, no me importa lo que digan ya que mi felicidad está contigo Shinichi – dijo Ran sonriendo-

-Sabía que dirías eso, porque es lo que yo también pienso – dijo Shinichi-

El detective tomo la mano de y entrelazando sus dedos comenzó a caminar con ella así.

-Espera Shinichi, si nos ven – dijo la karateka nerviosa-

-Lo acabas de decir ¿no? , no importa lo que digan – dijo el detective sonriendo-

Con esa sonrisa característica de el al verlo la Karateka le devolvió el gesto y ambos apretaron sus manos suavemente para unirlas más.

-Oye Shinichi- dijo Ran-

- Dime Ran..- contesto Shinichi –

-Te has dado cuenta que nuestras manos encajan perfectamente como si fueran…-dijo la karateka-

-Dos piezas de un Puzzle ¿verdad?- interrumpió el detective-

La karateka sonrió en respuesta, ambos caminaban rumbo a la escuela tomados de las manos como una verdadera pareja, la atmosfera romántica se había creado entre ellos mientras caminaban intercambiaban miradas con las mejillas encendidas(N/a: muy parecido al Magic File 2) pero la romántica atmosfera fue interrumpida por unos gritos de la muchedumbre.

-¡Miren! Ahí están, los hemos estado buscando durante un buen tiempo, vamos a hacerles unas preguntas – dijeron el equipo de Nichiuri TV que los empezó a seguir-

-Oh no, si se acercan llegaremos tarde – dijo Ran preocupada-

- No si no nos alcanzan, así que a correr ¡Ran! – Dijo el detective empezando a correr juntos pero sin soltarse de las manos-

-¡No! No se vallan – grito el equipo de Nichiuri TV ahora persiguiéndolos y así convirtiéndose en una persecución-

El instituto Teitan ya se encontraba muy cerca y la muchedumbre estaba muy distanciada de ellos y así llegaron a la escuela con éxito ahora solo tenía que llegar y entrar al salón de clases en cual se llevaron una sorpresa ya que confeti y aplausos los recibieron.

-¡Kudo ha vuelto! – Dijeron sus compañeros de clases-

-Junto con su esposa – dijo Sonoko-

-¡SONOKO!- exclamo la Karateka totalmente sonrojada-

-¡Bienvenidos! Kudo – San , Ran-San – dijo un joven de Lentes-

-Eisuke- kun ¡has vuelto cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Ran saludándolo con un abrazo y soltando la mano de Shinichi en cual no le gusto para nada-

-Oh, por lo que veo le tienes mucho cariño Ran – dijo el detective celoso-

-Creo que tu novio esta celoso Ran-Chan – dijo una chica de pelo corto como si fuera chico-

-Sera – San ¡Buenos dias! , Shinichi… ¿Estas celoso? – Dijo la Karateka-

-¡No estoy celoso ¡ - Exclamo Shinichi tomando su asiento y colocando su mochila en su lugar-

-¡Vamos kudo-kun! Se te nota desde un avión – dijo Sera-

-Cállate- Shinichi le contesto avergonzado-

-Shinichi ¡no te enfades ¡ Eisuke – Kun es solo mi amigo y tú eres mi novio-dijo la Karateka acercándose al detective besando su mejilla y este sonrojándose-

-Pero yo se algo que tu no Ran, que a él le gustas, aunque es verdad ahora eres mi chica-dijo el detective en sus pensamientos-

-¡Que linda pareja!- dijo la amiga de la Karateka-

-¡Avisen para la boda! – dijeron sus compañeros de clase en cual ellos se sonrojaron-

-Bueno bueno ya acabo la bienvenida es hora de comenzar las clases – dijo la profesora entrando al salón-

-¡si, Sensei! – Dijeron todos haciendo reverencia y sentándose en sus lugares-

Y Así comenzaron las clases claro que también el detective se puso a actualizarse en las clases con la ayuda de todos con un día era suficiente ya que después de todo antes de que sucediera lo de Tropical Land y que lo convirtieran en niño era el mejor en su clase aunque ahora ya también están Sera y Eisuke en cual lo ayudaron. Tiempo después de haber terminado noto una nota extraña entre sus libretas que decía.

"Podemos hablar hoy en el parque central de Beika a las 7:00 pm,

Te estaré esperando no llegues tarde"

Al leerla ya sabía de quien era en cual sonrió y guardo la nota en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Así que "esa persona" quiere hablar conmigo, pues si no lo hacia el yo lo haría- pensó el detective-

-Shinichi ¿nos vamos juntos?- le pregunto la Karateka-

-¡Si¡ Kudo – kun los novios deben irse juntos – dijo la amiga de la Karateka-

-Si lo sé , pero hoy tengo algo que hacer discúlpame será para mañana, Ran – dijo Shinichi-

Despidiéndose de Ran con un corto beso en sus labios y sonrojando a la chica, no se esperaba que Shinichi la besara en frente de todos sus compañeros de clase pero aun así lo correspondió.

-Está bien Shinichi, me iré con Sonoko pero mañana nos vamos juntos ¿Vale?- dijo Ran levantando su mano para así acariciar la mejilla del detective-

-Vale, Bueno nos vemos Ran, mañana me toca ir por ti a tu casa aunque tu padre se enoje – dijo Shinichi y así retirándose del salón-

-Y ¿Sera-san y Eisuke-kun? – Pregunto Sonoko-

-Sera-san tenía algo que hacer y Eisuke – kun salió temprano – dijo Ran-

-Bueno es hora de irnos – dijo Sonoko y Ran siguiéndola-

****CONTINUARA****

Próximo Capitulo: "Se feliz con ella"

**_¿Les gusto el capitulo? espero que si -^^-_**

**_Les informo que en este Fic Pronto estara Heiji (el no puede faltar XD) y habra Heiji&Kazuha en el son muy tiernos despues de todo._**

**_Mis vacaciones terminaron T^T pero no abandonare este Fic tratare de publicar almenos cada fin de semana_**

**_Mientras les dejare con estas preguntas._**

**_¿Que papel jugara Eisuke en el Fic?_**

**_¿Quien le habra dado la nota a Shin?_**

**_¿Como actuara Kogoro a ver a Shinichi con su hija?_**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo ~¡_**

**_Bye Bye¡_**

**_Alice D.K.W *^*/_**

**_Le mando saludos a .Darling muy buena observacion y gracias por leer¡ !Kiss¡ 3_**


End file.
